An ability to effectively secure and retain a musical instrument in a predetermined physical orientation has been a continued goal of the music industry for many years. However, musical instrument mounts often lack reliability due to the elongated shape of most instruments and the sensitive nature of the various music reproduction components of the instruments. For stringed instruments, the tension and position of the strings must be maintained while mounted. Meanwhile for valve instruments, the moving valve components must be unaltered while mounted.
As such, an instrument mounting apparatus may provide efficient ingress and egress, but the instrument may be maintained in a precarious position in which the slightest instrument movement dislodges the mounted configuration and endangers the integrity and function of the instrument.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved musical instrument retention assemblies that mount and secure an instrument efficiently and reliably.